fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Island Realty Camp
Characters =Boys= DJ - DJ's life took an unexpected turn Duncan - After finishing both High School and Juvie, Duncan was picked up by an undercover cop dealing with illegal car parts. Duncan called his bluff and impressed the cop by requiring him to call back up to catch him. Figuring that becoming a spy was better than prison, Duncan started working for the right side of the law and eventually completed the police academy to become an undercover police man specializing in grand theft auto and gangs. Tyler - Eventually becoming honest with himself, Tyler admitted to being terrible at sports and fell into a depression. Thankfully, he had a caring father who refused to let him give up. Because of Tyler's passion for sports they tried out various many things: coaching, photographer, model, even refering. Nothing worked out until he followed his old man to work one day and convinced a tough client to be sponsered by his father. Turns out, Tyler had a heart for sports and tongue for charisma, stealing all coach and agent's attention and becoming the strongest sponsership agent in almost every outdoor sport imaginable. Harold - In post-TDI years, Harold has tried various skills with differing amounts of failure. His ninja skills were less than adequate at a real dojo; the professional figure skating leotards gave him a rash; and the boy scouts wouldn't allow him to become a full time Leader without completion of more 'useful' badges. So he was forced to rely on his beat-boxing and music skills. Which suprisingly flourished and made him the hottest night radio DJ his side of Canada. Geoff - Unfortunately, Geoff barely graduated High School, and only thanks to the wicked party he threw the faculty in honor of graduation. With few options left for income, Geoff went to a communitiy college, lazed about throwing parties, and eventually came to his senses when his parents cut him off. He majored in business and minored in modern entertainment studies. Eventually, his paretnal relationship was saved and he was able to start a business as the hottest party planner in the Northern Hemisphere. Justin - With looks like his, occupation was an easy answer. He'd do what he always did. After accumulating a generous bank account and lapping up his luxery, a woman changed his mind. She too was attractive, but was not a model, photographer, or anyone he'd naturally come into contact with. She was a secretary for the modeling agency that he worked at and a puzzle. She did not swoon when she saw him and insisted that happiness didn't come from looks or money. With a few years and talks with the older women, Justin became the most generous and environmentally safe model in North America, and considers this woman to be his inspiration. Owen Trent - Having actual little talent in playing or singing anything besides soft poetry, Trent's musical career was cut short mid-college when his current girlfriend dumped him for not being ambitous and having his head in the clouds. Trent fell into a slump and stopped playing. But he started listening better. He became a one-hit wonder music agent when he spotted a local band that had the makings to be big. Taking massive risks, the band become a national icon and Trent their manager. Since then he has passed the torch to a younger man and taken up work as a Talent Agent for various record companies and still plays as a passtime. Noah - Ending TDI on a sour note, Noah came to terms with his lack of compassion and human empathy and resorted himself to his computer, becoming an intelligent programmer and hacker. After being momentarily tracked by the Canadian government for accidentally looking at a private document, he trashed his computer and entered late into a small college dedicated to computers and video games. He created various unique role playing games in his spare time, unleashing them onto the Internet for all people to use and made some profit after graduating by selling his various useful programs created during college years. He has become extremely wealthy becuase of his role playing games popularity in the US. Cody Ezekiel =Girls= Heather: a snobby rich girl after her mom got devorced about 10 times her mom has a job as a shushi assistant after the 10 divorce. heather wanted to be on tdi cause she will use the money to be rich and snobby as usual. Lindsay:lisney is a hot teenager when she grows up she said she wants to be a barbie doll! but her mom would make it happen but she died! and her dad is always gone! so she has her and her sis and lil bo there with her and lindsey has the iq of 99 so dont mess with her she got boots and knows ty quan do! Leshawna:leshawna when she grows up she said she wants to be a ganster hip hop girl ther theme song is *big buts*! Eva:..................................................GRRRRRRRRR!........... Gwen:her mom was married to a man in the milatary but he dided at war so gwen is allways sad on the fourth of july she went on total drama island because she wanted to help her mom and get herself to a nice art college! Izzy Bridgette Courtney Katie Sadie Beth Category:Fan Fiction